Midnight's revealing secrets
by ReadingGold
Summary: Draco's strolling through Hogwarts at midnight. He's got a task, he has to do it, so he goes to a certain place. Who would have imagined he would meet her there? And how could he know she's spent more attention to him than he thought? - Just a little one-shot (Dramione) /my first fanfic :)


**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my very first FanFic, just a one-shot about Dramione :) I'm sorry for any mistakes I probably made, English isn't my mother tongue. If you find some worse ones, feel free to tell me ;) **

**Please read the author's note at the end of this story as well, I've got an important question for you down there ;) thanks a lot! **

He went down the corridor, taking care not to get caught by anyone.

He didn't even want to imagine what would happen to him if Filch, Peeves or -and this would be the worst- McGonagall saw him up here. He would have huge problems by then for sure. Detention wouldn't be enough to punish him for what he planned to do in the near future. This was more serious than sneaking out of bed a few minutes after midnight.

If anybody found out what he had to do, it would be better for him to kill himself instantly before everybody in school -or even in the ministry of magic- knew. Life would turn to hell if that ever happened. If it could get worse than his life was now at all.

However, he definitely didn't want to find out.

He stopped. There was a sound in the corridor on the right hand side, which was just a few metres in front of him. Footsteps. His eyes were opened widely in shock. Someone was coming right towards him. Quickly, he moved to the wall, trying to hide behind a lion statue as best as he could. The footsteps still came closer. The person stopped as he (or she?) entered the same corridor. The person murmured something, but he couldn't understand a word.

Slowly, he peeked around the statue, trying to figure out who was standing there. As he recognised who it was, he clenched his teeth.

Weasley.

This dumb red haired idiot stood there, not moving in any direction. His eyes were open, but he didn't seem to realise where he was.

Why on earth does Weasel have to sleepwalk right here at the same time he wanted to go down this bloody corridor?!

He waited a few seconds, but Weasley still didn't move.

"Merlin's beard! Get out of the way.." he mumbled.

He grabbed into his pockets and eventually found an apple he left there.

Please, let it work!, he prayed silently.

Not knowing what else he could do, he threw it directly onto Weasley's head.

Weasley jumped.

"Hey! Fred, stop torturing me!", he complained while he rubbed his head. Then, Weasley turned to the right and went down the corridor, still rubbing his head. While he went away, he murmured something about brothers and chicken wings. Then, Weasley was gone.

He sighed. "Finally!"

Then he went on. While he crept along the corridors again, his mind circled around one single word.

Betrayal.

He's going to betray the whole school. Every single one of them. He, the Slytherin Prince is going to ruin everything in this school.

Oh, hell.

He crept around the next corner. Nobody was in sight.

Great, at least ONE thing went well.

He went to the wall, concentrating on his aim.

After a few seconds, the door appeared right next to him.

The room of requirements was very handy, why didn't he find out earlier that it existed?

It didn't matter now. What mattered now was his task. He had to get inside, check if everything worked and...

Suddenly a face appeared inside his head. He saw her. Her beautiful hazel eyes, her sexy curves and her bushy hair. He imagined himself sitting in the great hall for dinner. She's coming inside the hall, sitting down next to Potty and the Weasel, turning right towards him, smiling, as if ..-

He shook his head. "What the hell?! Concentrate, Draco!", he thought to himself. He always interrupted himself when this certain girl popped up in his mind. He wasn't allowed to think such things. It wouldn't work anyway, he definitely should stop it. But always when he made this decision, a few hours later he forgot it again and she was back in his mind..

He grabbed the doorknob and opened the door as quiet as he could.

One last look behind him, then he entered the room.

As usual, there was complete chaos inside.

Draco strolled around between the piles of scrap, knowing very well were he had to go.

The black wardrobe would be right behind this huge pile of chairs, books and broken broomsticks.

He went around it and gasped.

His heart skipped a beat and he suddenly felt excited and uncomfortable at the same time. He concentrated hard to not let his facial expression show what he thought or felt. He just stood there and stared in surprise at what was in front of him.

"You're not really planning to really do this, are you?", she asked, pointing at the wardrobe.

"That's none of your business, Granger", he hissed.

"Oh, come on, Malfoy, don't be so childish!"

"You don't have to tell me what to do, I can bloody well decide on my own what I want to do and what not, thanks!"

"So it's your free decision to do this?"

"Of course it is."

"Well, then I have to say that I don't believe you."

"Not my problem, Granger. I can care for myself. That's all I have to say."

"You? You can care for yourself? Who are you kidding, Malfoy?!", she said, putting her hands on her hips, glaring at him.

He shot her an angry look.

She continued:"I mean, look at yourself: you're standing here in the middle of the night, preparing an entrance for a bunch of Deatheaters, who want to destroy the school and kill Professor Dumbledore. For the last weeks, you were very VERY cautious to not let anyone notice what you were doing, always with a scared look on your face. You don't want to do this and you know that as well as I do! You don't want to, but you have to, whatever the reason for this might be."

"You can't even imagine how wrong you are, Granger", he growled.

"Really? Your face tells me the complete opposite. Furthermore, your face got more and more pale over the last few weeks. And you hardly ate anything. Whatever it is they told you to get you doing this whole thing, it's torturing you! I know you're selfish and you'll never confirm it to me, but stop being so stubborn and be honest to yourself!"

This couldn't be true. How on earth could she know what was going on? Somehow, he was scared but also surprised about it. She was right, but he wouldn't confirm it to her. It would make him look weak. And that was one of the last things his father wanted him to be. And he didn't want to be it, either.

"Maybe, just MAYBE you're PARTLY right, but why on earth do YOU care about it? It's none of your fucking business!", he shouted at her angrily.

Hermione remained silent. She just stood there, looking into his eyes.

He calmed down immediately, staring right back.

Something had changed in her eyes, but he couldn't name it.

Then, Hermione broke the silence and whispered:

"You're right, it's not my business. And it doesn't have to be. But did you ever think of the fact that there are people who don't care only for themselves like you do? Did you realise that not everybody is stubborn, selfish, cold, macho-like and nasty like you are? That some people are able to feel pity for others when they recognise they are feeling bad or are having problems? Or did you even once think there could be someone who would try to help you, if you just allowed him to? Tell me, did you think about it for once? Did you?"

That was too much for him. Her words hit him in the face like a bludger once did during a Quidditch match. He swallowed hard. He couldn't stand it anymore. Who cares on his father's opinion? He wasn't here. Draco wanted to tell her. Not everything of course, but it seemed to him that he could trust her. She wouldn't tell Potter or Weasley.

"Not really." He whispered, his words almost inaudible. "in my family I was always left alone. Nobody cared for me. I think my mom does, But she didn't ever dare to show it, as my father's always around."

"Well, I think you should know that I do care about you. Don't ask me why, but although you've always been nasty to me in any possible way someone could imagine, I kind of... like you", she said.

He felt his heart pound heavier in his chest. Suddenly, he felt warm inside. A feeling he didn't have for ages. She... liked him? Really?

He couldn't stand it anymore, he had kept this secret for a way too long time. He had to do it. Now.

With a few quick steps, he closed the gap between them. Hermione opened her eyes widely in surprise as he hugged her and after a second or two, she hugged him back.

Draco put his had back, his arms still around her neck. Hermione's arms rested around his waist. They looked each other in the eyes. Up close her eyes looked even more fantastic.

"Thank you, Hermione", he whispered.

They leaned their faces closer to each other. When his lips touched hers in a shy kiss, Draco could feel the warmth radiating from her body, her soft lips tasted slightly like cherries. Soon, the kiss became more passionate and after a minute they separated. They smiled at each other.

"Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"I will support you as much as I can. We can stand this together, okay? We can get you out of there, but you mustn't ever give up, yeah?"

"I'll take you by word", he said before kissing her again.

**A/N: Soo, that's it, my first fanfic :) Finally I found the time to write it down, this one's been spooking around in my head for about 3 weeks ^^ I hope you liked it, please rate/review :)**

**anyone can review, even the ones without an account, so to all of the lovely guest readers: you can answer my question as well, feel free to do it. Thank you :)**

**! IMPORTANT !**

**People asked me to turn this one-shot into a longer story. Right now I'm thinking about doing this, but I'm not quiet sure yet. What do you think? Is it worth trying it or not? Please tell me your opinion about this. Thank you very much :)**

**I'll update this author's note again if I made a decision, so stay tuned if you're interested ;)**


End file.
